


morning fix

by shejustwantstowrite



Series: Day6 Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: College/Coffee Shop AU, F/F, It’s corny and fluffy and sweet as heck, They are so cute, doesn’t have much plot, jae and brian are best friends, jae is jae-hwa, jaepilweek!, they are so cute i love them, wonpil is woona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: Sue her for wanting to see her favorite barista.Favorite barista, my ass. Crush may be the better term, a voice that sound much like Younghyun says in her head.Jae-hwa resists the urge to answer back. That would be weird.





	morning fix

**Author's Note:**

> better late than never, i guess

Jae-hwa is running late again. She wakes up due to a barrage of messages from her best friend and classmate, Younghyun, telling her to wake up and hurry. From how often this happens, he figures out that Jae-hwa would be running late.

Once she’s ready to get going and rushing outside, another message from Younghyun comes in.

_**YoungK** _  
_Just come to the coffee shop after class!!!_

Younghyun really knows Jae-hwa too well by now.

**_JaeTheGreat_ **  
_Nope. I need my coffee._

She chuckles as she sends the text, wanting to see if her best friend would call on her bullshit. As the reply arrives, she sees that yep, Kang Younghyun is indeed calling her out.

**_YoungK_ **  
_Hah, as if. You just wanna see your crush. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Jae-hwa flushes at this. But before she could express her indignation, another message comes in.

**_YoungK_ **  
_Whatever. Just come to class on time for once, noona. See you in a bit._

**_JaeTheGreat_ **  
_I’m coming after I get my macchiato. Don’t worry, I’ll tell Dowoon you said hi._

Dowoon is another barista at the coffee shop, a shy kid with a deep voice and a cute smile. Younghyun is head over heels for him.

Her best friend replies with another barrage of messages, this time with angry emojis and GIFs. Jae-hwa thinks she could see some memes in there.

Jae-hwa chuckles, shaking her head at Younghyun’s antics. She decides to ignore his messages for now.

Don’t get her wrong, she likes to go class and definitely likes studying music—as she should, since she fought her parents tooth and nail just to get their permission (and to get their help with the tuition). However, she couldn’t pass on this, even if she’s running late.

Sue her for wanting to see her favorite barista.

 _Favorite barista, my ass. Crush may be the better term,_ a voice that sound much like Younghyun says in her head.

Jae-hwa resists the urge to answer back. That would be weird.

Finally, she arrives at Deja Brew, her favorite coffee shop. Whoever came up with the name should thank their good coffee and pastries, or else they would be out of business because of that god-awful name.

Well, that they have a cute barista also helps a lot, Jae-hwa figures.

She opens the door, a chime tinkling overhead that makes the person at the counter look up.

Jae-hwa thinks that she’s already blinded, just by seeing Woona’s wide smile directed at her.

Originally, she’s been coming at Deja Brew every morning to get her morning fix. But then as time passed by (and as she continued pining for Woona), that reason became an excuse.

Basically, she’s here every morning to see Woona. Woona’s now her morning fix.

God, that sounds creepy as fuck. But whatever.

Aside from Woona’s sweet smile, what made Jae-hwa fall for her is her kindness. It shines through the way she treats customers, especially the rude ones. She’s the mood maker of her co-workers, cheering them up through the busy periods of the day. She writes notes on Jae-hwa’s coffee cups, little messages of encouragements that makes Jae-hwa’s entire day.

Woona is a beautiful person—inside and out. Jae-hwa wants to know more and see all the different sides Woona has.

But ever since she saw Woona for the first time, all Jae-hwa could do is stare from afar, not having the courage to make a move, even with all the encouragements (and sometimes threats) Younghyun gives her.

“Good morning, unnie!” Woona says, her sweet voice tinkling the air and filling Jae-hwa’s heart with warmth.

 _You’re so whipped,_ the pseudo-Younghyun says in her head. _  
_

“Hey, Woona. How are you?” Jae-hwa says, trying to act cool.

“I’m fine! Not too much customers and now, I get to see you!”

Did she hear that right? Woona wants to see her?

“O-oh, really? Well, I am cute, so figures that you’d want to see my face,” she says, all faux-confidence even though she wants to burst. If it’s because of embarrassment or happiness, she doesn’t know.

“Yes, you are cute, unnie,” Woona says with a wink. A wink? “You want your usual, Jae-hwa-unnie?” she continues as if she didn’t just make Jae-hwa’s heart burst again.

“Y-yeah,” Jae-hwa replies and hands Woona the money for the drink. To keep her hands busy and to make it seem like she’s all cool, even though she’s anything but, she texts Younghyun a series of keyboard smashes.

Which he replies a couple of question marks and ‘prof is already heres’ and ‘where are yous’. Jae-hwa just replies one word: Woona. Her best friend just sends her a facepalm GIF.

“One caramel macchiato for Jae-hwa unnie!” Woona says, handing her the beverage. Jae-hwa is excited to see Woona’s message for her for the day.

“Thanks Woona. Uh, I, I need to go. I’ll see you soon!” she says, finally ready to start the day.

“Have a good day, unnie! Fighting!” Woona says with the largest smile and a finger heart. Jae-hwa’s heart cannot handle this much cuteness.

She waves and goes out Deja Brew, briskly walking towards the university. Meanwhile, she looks at Woona’s message on her cup.

She stops on her tracks when she sees it.

She sees a number and message.

Let’s see each other more. Have a good day, unnie! ♡♡♡

She has the stupidest smile on her face when she walks into her classroom, unaffected by her professor’s glare and Younghyun’s silly face.

She now has the cutest girl’s number, and if she has anything to say about it, they’re going on a date soon.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHHHH  
> Real life gave so much shit I couldn’t write for Jaepil until now huehue  
> I love Jaepil I’m sorry my adorable loves :(((
> 
> scream at me @shewritesfics on twt
> 
> (and uh in my head Jin from BTS owns the coffee shop, blame him for the punny name lol)


End file.
